Gryphon
Gryphons (also called Griffins) were magnificent flying creatures, with the head and talons of an eagle, and the body of a lion, with equine-like ears. Most appear the same as one another, with brownish-gold coloured bodies. While they do not appear in the books, they are on Aslan's side in the Disney film adaptations. They fought for Aslan's Army during the Battle of Beruna. One served as a scout and reported the coming of the White Witch's Army to the High King Peter and General Oreius. At the start of the battle, they bombarded the Witch's army with rocks, while dodging arrows and fighting Harpies. At one point, two of the Gryphons attacked the White Witch; one was slashed in the wing with her sword, while the other was turned to stone by her wand in mid-flight, and crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces and scattering all over the battle-field, and killing many Narnians. thumb|centre|Gryphon turned to stone by Jadis. Telmarine Age Gryphons survived the Telmarine conquest, as they are seen with the Old-Narnian Army in Prince Caspian. During the Narnian Revolution, Gryphons flew Peter, Susan, Edmund, Trumpkin and Caspian to Miraz's castle during the Telmarine Castle Night Raid. One dispatched a lone Telmarine guard on sentry duty, and another saved Edmund's life when he fell from a high tower. They again helped their fellow Narnians during the Second Battle of Beruna, where they carried Dwarf archers toward the Telmarine army. That strategy failed, however, due to the Telmarines' war machines shooting the Gryphons down. In the books, the Gryphon was the Telmarine's coat of arms. A lot of armies on Earth often used Gryphons because they are usually a sign of great strength. (In the Prince Caspian (Disney movie), the Telmarine coat of arms appears to be a simple star on a shield.) Trivia * Gryphons are not in the books, but they were used in the [[The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe]] and it's sequel Prince Caspian. They also appear in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe video game and the Prince Caspian video game, based on the movies. * The only Gryphon with a speaking part in the movies was voiced by Cameron Rhodes. His words were, "They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." * In the BBC version of The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, there is an animated creature that bears a resemblance to a Gryphon. This was one of the creatures to rescue Edmund by picking him up, and flying him out of the witch's reach, before placing him on the back of a Pegasus. * A lot of places/countries/armies on Earth, in the past as well as in the present, often use Gryphons because they are usually a sign of great strength. (In the middle ages, the Gryphon was considered to be one of the symbols of Christ) * In the Prince Caspian book, the Telmarine coat of arms was a Gryphon, but in the movie it is a simple star on a shield. * There may have been Gryphons in the world of Charn, as there was a statue of one on a fountain in the Charn Palace, seen by Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer.thumb|centre|Fountain in the Charn Palace. de:Greif Category:Old Narnians Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Invented for Film Category:Animals Category:Aslan's Army Category:narnia's army Category:Prince Caspian Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Talking Beasts Category:The Silver Chair Category:Last Battle